


the Return of Li Showron

by shipping_galore



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Li Returns and throws Sakura's life into chaos when he tells her he wants a second chance will he fight to try and win her heart after carelessly breaking it 3 years ago





	1. Li Returns

**Author's Note:**

> SG: this is my first Card-captors story on this site also i'm using the English names as i grew up with the English version of Card-captors  
> ***********************************************************************  
> Info: Although Yue is 1004 years old (he was born 1000 years ago and it’s his birthday today) I’m putting his appearance at 23 years old and he will be the same age as Julian and Tori, Yue poses as a student his major in Uni is Astronomy. Sakura was able to split Julian and Yue, so they are not using the same body. this also takes place 3 years after Li left and I'll be using English info and names. Please do not bug me about the underage dating but here are a few notes I also read that Aiden in the manga is half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed's soul so I'll be using that (also it says that he has no Magical abilities but I'm giving him the power of Empathy and he knows of the card Kero and Yue) and yes Yue and Kero /Cerberus call each other brother. Tori will still have his magical abilities of Spiritual Awareness the high school in my story is next to the university that Julian Yue and Tori go to  
> ***********************************************************************  
> Note:  
> (1). Sakura born in 1988  
> (2) Sakura and Yue began dating 3 months April 1st 2002 after her break up with Li it just so happened to be on Sakura's 14th birthday Sakura was 14 Yue was 20.  
> (3) Sakura was 12 when she and Li began dating on July 15, 2000.  
> (4) Li took off ending their 1-year relationship on December 14th, 2001 when Li and Sakura were 13  
> Characters ages:  
> Madison 3rd September 1988 age 16  
> Sakura 1st April 1988 age 16.  
> Rita (Rika) 24th June 1988 Age 16  
> Chelsea 24th April 1988 age 16  
> Zachary 1st July 1988 age 16  
> Nikki 11th October 1988 age 16  
> Li 13th July 1988 age 16  
> Eli age 16  
> Tori 29th February 1981- 2004 age 23  
> Julian 25th December 1981- 2004 23  
> Aiden January 3rd, 1957 - 2004 age 47  
> Mr. Terada 18th July 1966 - 2004 age 38  
> Yue 25th December 1000 - 2004 age 1004

Started it on 28 /9/15

 **Title:** Li Returns

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings** **:** Yue/ Sakura

 **Genre:** Romance/ drama

 **Warnings:** underage dating Yue and Sakura OOC a bit of violence 

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own Card-captors

 **Intro:** Sakura has a most unwelcome encounter when someone from her past returns and tries to win her back, but that person runs into trouble when her loved ones intervene

* * *

  ******25th December 2004 3 years later******

Outside the home of the Avalon family, the harsh winter winds blew while snow fell from the sky blanketing the streets and grounds in fresh snow, today marked the end of the school year before the winter break. Currently Sakura's father Aiden and her moon guardian/ lover Yue were in the middle of making Sakura her favourite winter breakfast, rice portage. Both of them were dressed in winter wear. Aiden wore a pair of Gray pants, a brown long sleeved top and black jacket. While Yue was dressed in his winter school uniform rather than his traditional moon robes and had concealed his wings so that they were not in the way.

Aiden looked at the clock on the wall it was 7:30.

"I wonder what's taking Sakura so long she is normally down here by this time" said Aiden. As he was beating up a couple of eggs to go with breakfast unknown to the both of them Kero silently floats into the kitchen

"Morning Aiden, happy 1004th birthday Yue" said Kero. Aiden was so startled he almost knocked over the bowel of eggs he was beating. "Kero how many times must I ask you not to do that" said an irritated Aiden.

"Sorry" said Kero

Yue glare at his sun brother. "You almost ruined my Mistresses breakfast" Yue snapped "I said I was sorry geeze what side of the moon did you wake up on beside are you not happy it is your birthday after all" he grumbled before floating over to the table and takes a seat ON the table.

"Kero where is Sakura?" asked Aiden.

"Here" she said walking into the kitchen/ dining hall and taking a seat at the table. She was dressed in her winter School uniform; her once short brown hair was now mid length down her back but was pulled up into a tight bun. "However, I'm wondering who used the freeze snow and windy cards I'm bloody cold" Said Sakura She looked at Yue as the THOSE cards were governed under him. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm yet also glared at her lover.

Yue matched her fiery stare with a cool calm stare of his own

"I've got a good mind to summon fiery and keep him with me all day" Sakura mumbled grouchily. Yue tilts his head and gives her a smile.

"Come here my star" he said.

He then moves away from the stove and opens his arms to her.

Aiden smiled shook his head and took over cooking the rice, Sakura stood up and walked into the kitchen then into her guardian's open arms, Yue wrapped his coat and arms around her while Sakura snuggled into his embrace and rest her head against his shoulder. Sakura had grown over the last 3 years and now came up to just below Yue's shoulder, Yue then began rubbing her back with his arms trying to warm her up.

"My dear star I did not summon those cards it is just nature at work" said Yue.

Sakura sighed.

She tilts her head up stand on her tip toes and give him a light kiss pulling back with only centimetre between their lips.

"Happy birthday my moon Angel" she breaths softly

Yue smiled

"Thank you, my star, and if anyone were to be pulling an elemental prank it would likely be my sweet eating brother over there" said Yue jerking a thumb towards his brother the sun guardian. Sakura giggled in response to Yue having a dig at his brother.

"I would NOT!" said Kero.

"Sakura why don't you go take a seat dear your breakfast is almost ready" said Aiden.

"OK dad."

She stepped out of Yue's arms and took his hand leading him over to the table and taking a seat, Aiden dished out 3 bowls one for Sakura one for himself and another for Kero. As Aiden took the bowls over to the table, he asked Yue if he wanted some. "Dad you know Yue doesn't need food" Sakura remained him "Besides Mr. Avalon my brother over here" he said jerking his thumb towards Kero, "eats enough for the both of us."

"Hey, I resent that remark!" Yelled Kero. Sakura burst out laughing. While Aiden coughed to hide his own laughter. All the while Yue sat there and smirked at Kero they made light chatter as they ate when breakfast was over Sakura helped clear away the dirty bowls from the table before Aiden told her to get a move on or she would be late, he then turned to Yue. "Yue may I advise you NOT to take your motor bike out today and just walk Sakura to school as I worry about the icy roads."

Yue nodded.

Sakura stood up.

"I'll go grab my bag and jacket then we can go"

"Alright then I'll just wait here" replied Yue.

Sakura smiled.

She then raced out of the kitchen/dining hall and up the stairs to her room with Kero following behind her, once upstairs she walked into her room followed by Kero Sakura walked over and grabbed her school bag from her desk and school jacket from the closet sensing something Sakura spun around only to see Cerberus. She smiled walked over and scratched him behind the ear Cerberus let out a purr of thanks. "If you're going to take a nap don't do it on MY bed last time you did that you got your hair all over my bed" said Sakura sternly.

"Fine I'll sleep right here"

He then walked over to the foot of her bed and lay down resting his head on his front paws, he then closed his eyes. Sakura smiled and shook her head before walking out of her room closing the door and making her way down the stairs only to see Yue standing by the doorway she smiled and walked down the rest of the steps and over to him.

Yue took her jacket and helped her put it and also helped her with her school bag they then waved to Aiden. Yue took Sakura hand and they left the house into the cold windy morning, Sakura shivered and pulled up the collar of her jacket.

"Maybe I should get Firey out" said Sakura as her teeth began chattering.

Yue smiled and wrapped his arm around her and brings her to his side to keep her warm they then slowly walk across the path and out the gate and made the slow walk to Tomoeda high.

* * *

 

*****Tomoeda high******

The couple entered the school gates at 8:00.

Turning to Sakura he asked.

"Would you like me to take you inside or will you be right on your own?"

"Uh I think I'll be fine but thanks Yue" said Sakura

Yue smiled and kissed her goodbye.

Unknowingly Sakura's friends saw the exchange and whistled catching the couple off guard they turn, and Sakura blushed red at seeing her friends, Rita Chelsea Zachary Nikki and Eli as well as her 2nd cousin and best friend Madison standing there. Madison and Eli wore knowing smiles while Madison was the one who whistled, the others faces showed a look of shock as Sakura was able to hide her relationship from her friends but not Madison or her boyfriend Eli. "Ladies Mr. Marker Mr. Moon, Miss Taylor" said Yue formally addressing Eli, Sakura's friends and second cousin.

Madison smiled

"Good morning Yue and happy birthday"

Yue turn to Eli and raised an eyebrow

Eli just smiled and nodded

Yue just rolled his eyes

"Thank you, Miss Taylor." said Yue.

"Well my star I better get going and I suggest you all head inside it's a little nippy for you all to be outside" he Suggested They all nodded, after watching Yue leave, Sakura's friends started in on her.  "Look I know you have questions, but can we PLEASE get inside I'm freezing" said Sakura. They all nodded and crossed the school yard and into the building from there they made their way down to their class room they walked inside and took their seats

"Why did you never tell us" said Niki.

Who was first to ask the question?

"How long has it been going on?" asked Rita?

"WHO is he?" asked Zachary.

"His name is Yue Reed he's just turn 23 years old today and he is a friend of Julian star who birthday is also today, and he's my brother Tori's friend and roommate" "EWWW you're dating your brother's friend's friend isn't he a little old for you anyway" said Zachary. His girlfriend Chelsea slapped the back of his head and Rita who is engaged to their old elementary school teacher Mr. Terada glared at him for his insult of Yue being too old for Sakura. "Well Nikki I wasn't too sure I know Yue is a privet person and I wanted to wait in case it broke down I mean look at Li and I we only lasted 1 years before he skipped town without a word…" The others nodded sympathetically.

"…Rita to answer your question Yue and I have been dating for 2 years it began on my 14th birthday but I've known him for 6 years" Sakura answered. "OK class, take your seats" said Miss McKenzie as she entered the classroom. "Wow Welcome back McKenzie Sensei" said Sakura

They all did as she asked, well those who knew her welcomed her back and took their seats. "Now we have another student with us today please welcome back Li Showron" said Miss McKenzie Sakura froze yet anger blazed behind her green eyes as she watched Li enter the classroom _What's he doing here why, did he come back_ thought Sakura As Sakura observed her ex-boyfriend, she noticed how much he had changed in the last 3 years, he's now tall an inch shorter then Yue, with short brown hair and muscular body, with broad shoulders.

"Hello everyone, long times, no see," said Li happily.

"Alright Mr. Showron why don't you find an empty chair and take a seat by the way it's good to have you back" said Miss McKenzie" "Thank you, McKenzie Sensei, it's good to see you as well" replied Li

As he walked to the back of the class and while everyone was welcoming him back, he felt eyes on him and turned to see a beautiful young teen but looking closely at her eyes he was shocked to realize he was LOOKING at his ex-girlfriend Sakura Avalon

"Sakura is…is that you?" he asked.

Sakura just ignored him

So, he tried Again.

"Sakura, I asked if that was really you?" he asked.

Sakura just turned her head while Madison glared at him.

"Mr. Showron please take your seat" said Miss McKenzie.

"Yes Sensei" said Li.

He took a seat behind Sakura just like he used back in elementary school the bell to start school rang they began their morning with Math Sakura kept her head down and work on her math problems trying has hard as she could to ignore the eyes boring into her back. Li on the other hand could not get over how DIFFERENT Sakura looked.

 _She looks gorgeous but by the look in her eyes she has yet to forgive me which makes me wonder if she'll take me back,_ I _came back for her and only her,_  thought Li After the long hours of Math, Language, Social Science and Arts it was finally 12.20 which meant lunch break so when the Bell rang Sakura stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Sakura come on" said Madison.

"Coming" Sakura called.

She then walked over to her friends together they headed out of the class room and headed to the lunch room with Sakura walking with Niki and Rita however on their way to the lunchroom they heard Li call out.

"Hey Sakura, wait up."

Sakura sighed and stopped as did the others. She turned to him with a cold look on her face. "What do you want Showron?" she demanded After seeing the cold look in her eyes, he nervously asked. "Can we… uh talk privately" She gave him a once over and shook her head "I'm not going to stand around and listen to your excuses Showron" Sakura turned back around and went to walk off when he grabbed her wrist

"Hey" Madison cried out.

"Let her go" Zachary and the girls cried out.

Eli held tight to the day-night key around his own neck it was in fact his staff transformed to look like Sakura star Key when she is in no use of it. He was about to say something when he saw the look on Sakura's face. With her free hand she took the key from around her neck and then flicked her wrist in such a way she was able to get out of Li's grip and spun on her heels, now facing her ex, she slowly opened her palm revealing her star Key.

"Madison why don't you and the other head to the Library I'll come by after I DEAL with Him" said Sakura. "Sakura are you sure you'll be OK on your on" Madison asked her cousin with worry "I'll be fine cuz now go" Madison reluctantly nodded and so with her boyfriend walked off with the others. Seeing she was now alone with her ex, Sakura smiled. She looked around and sighed the hall was deserted of people "Key of the star, with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light, Release!" The staff appeared in her hand.

* * *

******Tomoeda university******

Tori Julian and Yue were sitting outside studying when Yue' and Tori's heads snapped up from his work.

"Sakura"

They softly spoke her name alerting Julian, "Yue Tori what is it?" Julian ask urgently. "It's Sakura she has released her star staff" they said at the same time "What why, she has no need to use that staff now she has all the cards" said Julian.

"We know" said Tori, "So why now?" asked Julian "We don't know" said Tori "Let's go find out." said Yue Seeing no, one else around he released his wings and held out his hand to the both of them.

"You both coming?" he asked.

They nodded and grabbed onto his hand, with that Yue took off into the sky.

* * *

 

******Tomoeda high******

Yue landed in front of the school, then concealed his wings before the three took off running into the school building.

"Sakura!" Yue Julian and Tori yelled.

As they came running up the school hallway and saw Sakura. She did indeed have the star staff out and had it pointed at a young man's throat that was until they SAW who it was.

"YOU" Tori growled.

He went to lunge at Li only to have Yue and Julian hold him back, Tori fought them.

"Let me GO!" he seethed. "What are you doing here anyway brat," "I came back for Sakura" was Li's smooth reply. Yue narrowed his cat like eyes at the descendent of Clow. Sakura's head turned as she felt Yue struggling with his powers. That's all Li needed to knock the staff from Sakura and grabbed both of her wrist and forcibly pulled them behind her back. Sakura cried out in pain

"SAKURA!" Yue Tori and Julian called out with worry

But before the others could react and come to her aid and before Li could get a better grip, a breath of flames came between Li and Sakura making Li let go of the grip he had on her wrists, they all looked up to the windows to see Cerberus

 _Thank the moon_  Yue thought with relief

Julian and Tori sighed with relief "KEEP YOUR HANDS-OFF SAKURA!" Cerberus Roared. He floats down just as Julian and Tori pull Sakura away from Li, Yue immediately wrapped her in his left free arm as the hand of his right arm was still holding onto the back of Tori's school Jacket.

With Sakura in his arm Yue brought out his wings as another layer of Protection for his star, Julian took a protective stance in front of Sakura although he still held Tori back from beating Li into a bloody mess by placing his hand on his friend's chest. Meanwhile Cerberus stood in front of the group.

He stared at Li and narrowed his amber eyes while also baring his teeth

"You broke her heart 3 years ago now you just waltz back in here like nothing's changed and say you want her back what so you can break her heart again and leave me Yue Julian Tori and Mr. Avalon to help her pick up the pieces" Cerberus snarled

Li was looking into 8 sets of Anger filled eyes coming from the three people and a peeved off lion standing in front of him. Julian stared Li down, he was normally the friendly one of the trios but seeing the pain Sakura went through 3 years ago he could not hold back., "Showron if I wasn't helping to hold Tori back, I would show you what it means when you mess with people I love" he said deathly

Tori and Yue looked at him with surprise while Sakura hidden by Yue's wings smiled but with widen open eyes at what she heard Julian say. Sakura turned in Yue's arm and ran the tips of her fingers down the feathers in front of her, Yue pulled back and counselled his wings once more, Sakura then called her star staff to her before speaking

"You don't belong here Showron go home I don't want or need you in my life anymore, so don't ever come near me again you are lucky I don't have the cards on me, or I would be paying you back for the 3 years of HEARTACHE!" Sakura screamed the last part"

With that she shrunk her staff and put it back around her neck again. She then turned and wrapped her arms around Yue. "Not that I'm not HAPPY to see you but what are you four doing here drawing school hours?" Sakura asked them. "I sensed You releasing your staff and was worried as there had been no need for you to use the staff nowadays my love" said Yue.

Li caught what Yue called Sakura and explodes

"WHAT, you're with YUE" Li Yelled.

"Stuff it Showron, but Yue's right Sakura it's why I'm here as well" said Cerberus

Sakura smiled and walked over to her sun guardian.

"Thanks Cerberus" said Sakura

She kissed his head and ran her hand down his back before turning to Li, she just gave Li a smug smile walked over to him smiled sweetly at him before placing her hands on his shoulders. The others looked on in curiosity wondering what she will do. Seconds later Li groans and drops to his knees and the three men winced as Sakura knees Li in the balls.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 8/12/15


	2. Li’s pursuit

**Title:** Li’s pursuit

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings** **:** Yue/ Sakura

 **Genre:** Romance/ drama

 **Warnings:** underage dating Yue and Sakura OOC swearing

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own Card captor

 **Intro:** after rebuking Li in the most painful way Sakura continues on with her day however it is not as peaceful and calm as she wishes it to be for Li still pursues her even after learning of her relationship with her moon guardian

* * *

 

Ouch that’s got to hurt” Yue chuckled.

“Serves him right” Cerberus answered

While poor Julian and Tori winced

Sakura turned back to face the others, and once again walked over to them and wrapped her arms around Yue’s neck and smiled before giving him a light kiss making the others divert their eyes.

When Sakura pulled away she was smiling as was her moon lover

“Well thanks for coming to my rescue but I better head off I’m meeting everyone in the library for lunch let hope I can eat before lunch is over I’m starving” said Sakura.  

The three men and lion chucked.

“If you do miss out on having lunch we can pop over to a cafe on the way home if you like” Yue Suggested.

Sakura smiled.

 “I’m staying with you Sakura” said Cerberus changing the subject.

“Not like that you aren’t” said Sakura.

Gesturing to his lion form, so before their very eyes Cerberus transformed into Kero he then flew over and made himself comfortable in the pocket of her jacket.

“Please stay with Eli and Miss Taylor today my sweet star, you would be safe Li would not dare to cross his ancestor” said Yue

“Would you Showron” he said

Turning to the young man kneeing before them. His voice was deathly calm but his eyes were narrowed in anger. The boy who was still in pain moaned pitifully

“I agree with Yue Sakura you should stay close to Eli” said Tori.

“So do I” replied Julian  

Sakura smiled stepped out of Yue’s arms and walked over to Julian.

She smiled at him.

“Thanks Julian”

“You’re welcome besides, what are big brothers for” he said cheekily.

Sakura giggled.

“Hey that’s MY line” Tori argued 

Sakura giggled at Tori’s answer 

While all this was going on Li was still down on the floor groaning in pain from where Sakura kneed him in the balls

“We better head back” said Julian  

Yue nodded.

Julian looked at Tori.

“Are you going to behave if Yue and I let you go?” Julian asked Tori.

Julian worded the question like a Parent would when asking their child when THEY were misbehaving.

Tori glared at Li before reluctantly nodding his head 

So the two let him go, they each received a hug goodbye from Sakura and with one last gentle kiss from her lover, Sakura waved goodbye to them turn and walked off, she sides stepped Li and continued on, heading for the library.

* * *

 

******Library******

When Sakura entered the Library she was hit with the warmth of the reversible AC they had, Sakura walked around the Library until she heard her Cousin/best friend Madison,

“Sakura over here” the black haired girl called.

Sakura spotted her and walked over to her, she sat down across from her best friend/ cousin.

 “Are you OK?” asked Rita **.**

Sakura looked at her friend.

“Yeah why do you ask?” asked Sakura.

“You don’t seem happy that Li’s back,” said Rita.

“Im not he should have stayed away not come back where he is not wanted and he had the gull to say he came back for me” said a seething Sakura.

She reached into her pocket and picked up Kero holding him close for comfort.

“But Yue, my brother and Julian came to my defiance Tori was so livid at seeing Showron that if were not for Yue and Julian, he would have beaten Showron into a bloody mess, and then Showron had the gull to grab my wrist and twist them behind my back….”

She glanced at Eli and saw the dark look in his eyes.

While her friends gasp in shock

Madison was shocked by Li’s actions but smiled.

“I bet Yue Tori and Julian were not happy”

“No they were not, remember my brother still wants to make Li a bloody mess, as for him grabbing me like that, I think he better head back home because I swear Tori is going to kill him if he sees him again my wrists are still so sore that I suspect I’ll have bruises tomorrow.”

Tori’s not the only one who would kill him I think Yue may to” said Madison

Sakura laughed 

“To true”

“Sakura you tell your brother and Yue to back off, I will deal with Li myself” Eli relied

The 15-year-old looked at Eli’s face and saw anger and thought to herself.

_Li is in for a world of Trouble I would hate to be him right now he’s pissed off his_ _ancestor_ _a powerful magician_

 “How did you get out of Li’s grip?” asked Nikki

“…. I was saved by a special someone but I repaid Showron back for his actions against me by kneeing him in balls…

She saw Eli and Zachary wince.

“Sorry boys but that will teach him he cannot treat me the way he did break my heart then come back and expect me to go back to him.

Eli smiled.

“Oh Eli by the way Tori Yue and Julian want me to stay around you all day….

She scratched her head pretending to be unsure why they want her to do that

…. i don’t know why but they think if I’m around you that Showron wouldn’t dare cross you” She finished explaining to the powerful magician.

“I would be inclined to agree with them and I’m happy to keep you in my care for the day” said Eli

“Sakura that’s a cute stuffed teddy bear where did you get it?” asked Chelsea seeing Kero.

Sakura set Kero down in front of her on the table.

“Thanks he is a little cutie he was a gift from someone I also got a special book along with him.” said Sakura 

She then went to take out her bottle of hot coco that was still warm from the warming spell she got Firery to put on the bottle the night before and her lunch bag when the bell rang.

“Uh bugger oh well I get to have a late lunch with Yue” said Sakura.

She and the others stood up and gathered their bags she set Kero in her pocket once more then they left the Library and headed back to their class.

* * *

 

They entered their class room Sakura sat in her seat while Eli switched seats with his girlfriend Madison so that he was close to Sakura. When Li walked in he stopped at seeing Eli near Sakura.

 _Great now how am I supposed to get near Sakura to have a chance to win her back away from the ice angel, if HE is near her_ thought the irritated 15-year-old.

Li sighed walked over to his desk and sat down, Eli gave him a quick glance before turning his eyes back to the front of the class

Just then the Science Teacher walked in addressed the class and told them to get out their books Sakura took out her Science books and set to work ignoring thee eye boring into her back. Half way though the lesson Li tapped her on the shoulder.

After three or four times she had, had enough and turned in her seat.

“WHAT!” She asked in annoyance.

“Miss Avalon is everything alright?” asked her Science Teacher

“NO Li is bugging the crap out of me”

“Hey Sakura wanna switch?” asked Eli.

“Please” she said Desperately

She and Eli stood up only to have Madison also switch with her which make her even more far away from Li

Li sighed.

“Look Sakura all I want was to give you this” said Li

Handing her a neatly folded note.

Sakura took it but to Li’s horror ripped it in half right in front of his eyes   Sakura Eli and Madison then each handed each other their work and books before getting back to the lesson while Li sat there dumbfounded by Sakura’s action’s.

 _What’s with Sakura_ _, I’ve told her I came back to be with her, yet I find her with HIM Yue he doesn’t deserve her I’ve loved her for 5 years she must have known that I needed to return to Hong Kong I thought she would wait for me one way or another I WILL have her you can’t keep her from me Yue, no one can_  Li thought with anger and determination.

After science class came Foreign Language but by now all Sakura wanted to do is go home and curl up in Yue’s arms.

 _Worst day ever and I’m starving can the day just be over already,_ Sakura thought

“Oh how I wish I was in Yue’s arms with Firey and shield wrapped around us right now” Sakura sighed wistfully.

 Eli and Madison Chuckled.

“You’ll be home with him soon Sakura” said Eli a smile on his face.

“Why can’t it be NOW she grumbled.

That got another chuckle out of the couple

Li just looked at his ex and grit his teeth in anger.   

Reluctantly Sakura went back to her work she was so consumed in her own work she didn’t relies it was the end of the lesson until the bell rang making her jump, Eli and her friends chuckled.

 Everyone packed away and left, her friends waved goodbye to her as they left leaving only Eli Madison Sakura and Li behind even their sensei left  

“Come on Sakura let me walk you to Yue who is most likely waiting for you at the front entrance”

Sakura beamed stood up grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom while yelling

“Come on then guys I don’t wanna keep my moon god waiting”

Eli raiser an amused eyebrow

“God huh” he said looking at his girlfriend.

Madison was smiling but also blushing while saying with merriment.

“I wonder if Yue know she think of him as her moon GOD”

Li stood up so fast in his anger the chair toppled to the ground with a bang he slipped his bag over his shoulder and stormed out, Madison and Eli looked at each other as they saw Li storm out of the classroom quickly gathering up there bags they ran out of the room to stop him they knew he may go after Sakura again.

* * *

Sakura made her way out of the school building, yet did not see Yue by the gate so she crossed the grounds stood under a leafless tree near the front gate, dropped her school bag next to the tree leans back against the tree and waits for her lover. Meanwhile Li had stepped out of the school building and into the front grounds scanning the area he spotted Sakura under a tree and stormed off over to her.

Sakura heard the snow crunching but before she could look up to see who was coming her way she was push back hard into the trunk of the tree she looked up into the cold eyes of her ex.

“I gave You 3 YEARS of my life how can you MOVE ON so QUICKLY and with that cold Icy thing he’s not even human!” Li shouted.

Sakura glared back at him and reached for her star Key seeing this Li tore the key from her neck it broke the chain and left marks on the teens neck, before throwing it away second later Li was hit with both a light and dark beam.   Sakura looks over and sees Eli his staff out and in his hand and pointing directly at his fallen decedent he grabbed Sakura’s hand and gently pushed her behind him. Never taking his eyes off Li.

* * *

Else Where Julian Yue and Tori were exiting their school when Yue froze.

“Yo Yue, man you OK?” asked Tori.

“What is it?” asked Julian.

“I feel Clow reed” said Yue.

Knowing half of Clow Reed was in his father Tori asked.

“is it dad?”

Yue shook his head

“Eli?” asked Julian.

Yue nodded.

“But why?” asked Julian then it dawned on the trio.

“Sakura” they said at the same time  

“I’m going to kill that bastard.”

Yue glared at Tori for a second, seeing this Tori clarified who he meant

 “Li not Eli” Tori growled.

The three ran out of the school and down the slippery side walk towards the high school

* * *

Making it to the school gate they saw several shocked students and parents as well as Li face first in the snow with Eli standing over him HIS staff out and pointing it at his descendent, the three scanned the area and found Sakura being held by Madison they rushed over to the two girls Madison handed her cousin to her lover.

Yue went to brush Sakura’s hair back from her neck when he heard her hiss.

When he pulls her hair back from her neck he saw the tiny marks made by a chain as it was forcibly pulled off her neck

Yue didn’t say anything but his eyes got a shade darker Tori also saw the marks and spun to face Li who was trying to get up but was being held down by Eli’s power,

Eli smiled.

“If you wish to come with me when I teach him a lesson your more than welcome you to Julian, 

Julian gave Eli a smile.

“I’d like that he then turned back to Sakura and notice her star key was missing,

Sakura where’s your Key?” he asked her.

“Li tore it from my neck the chain broke and left the marks he then threw it away somewhere” Sakura replied.

Julian nodded and began searching for the Key while Eli looked around most Parents left with their kids but there were a few still around,

“I will cast a spell so when we leave the people who had witnessed this weather they are here or not will have their memories whipped of this afternoons event but us” said Eli

“Found it” said Julian.

He then walked back over to the couple and handed the key to Sakura, the 15-year-old gave him her thanks in the form of a hug and slipped the key into her pocket. Just then Madison spotted her mother’s limo,

“The limo is here Eli I gotta go love you” said Madison

She slung her bag over her shoulder gave Sakura a hug, kissed Eli on the cheek and ran across the grounds the snow crunched under her feet. He then notices an unhappy teddy bear in Sakura’s pocket and smiled walked over to the teen he held out his hand before whispering.

“Sakura I think Kero would like to come with me”

The girl smiled, took out her teddy bear and handed him to Eli.

“Thank you for this Eli” said Sakura.

Eli smiled.

“Your welcome you were never supposed to be with Li, I created Yue for you, the moon and stars need to be together you cannot have one without the other” he told them then lightly kissed Sakura’s head in a fatherly manor so to speak.

 “Well we best be going Tori Julian” he called to the two.

They walked over to Eli a symbol appeared under their feet and with a wave of his staff they were gone.

“Come on love let’s get you home” said Yue.

He picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder before placing and arm around her waist and walking her out of the school.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on the 16th/12/15


	3. Party time

**SG:** Yue can magically change his clothes also I’ve just recently learned Yue’s birthday is in fact a secret and does not fall on the same day as Julian’s but for the sake of this story it does this WAS going to be the last chapter however its 12 freaking pages long, so I had to cut it. SO the NEXT chapter will be extremely short and also going to be the last. Sorry to all who thought this was the last one

 **Title:** Party time

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings** **:** Yue/ Sakura

 **Genre:** Romance/ family

 **Warnings:** underage dating Yue and Sakura OOC

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own Card-captors

 **Intro:** after an unwelcome day at School Yue and Sakura spend the afternoon at their special place atop the Tokyo tower then later while Julian and Yue are out Sakura her family Madison and Eli help set up the place for the double birthday party

* * *

 

On the way home Yue heard Sakura’s stomach give a soft growl.

“Hungry my little blossom?” he asked.

“Yes thanks to the little incident with Showron I did not get to eat” Sakura grumbled. 

“There is a cafe nearby do you want to head there for a late lunch?” asked Yue.

Sakura turned her head and said with a smile.

“I have a better idea.”

“What is your idea Mistress” he said with a smile.

Sakura smiled and giggled at being called Mistress, when she was a child she had repeatedly told him to call her Sakura instead of Mistress, but now being called Mistress was a term of endearment.

“I say we head back home grab a blanket plus Firey and shield then head to our special spot” Sakura told him.

“I’d love to spending the afternoon with my beautiful star a perfect birthday” said Yue.

He then pulled Sakura into an ally way.

“Yue what are you doing?” asked a laughing Sakura.

 Yue smiled and brought her into his arms leaning down he gave her a loving kiss, seconds later Sakura gave a muffled squeal of surprise when he swept her into his arms made his wings appear and flew up into the sky. Feeling the rush of the wind Sakura pulled back smiled and buried her face into his neck and rest her head on his shoulder. Flying over the roof tops and other streets they saw Sakura’s house coming into view.

* * *

 

*****Avalon house******

Instead of setting her down by the front door Yue flew her to HIS own personal entrance her BEDROOM Window. Pulling it open he flew into her room and gently set her down on the bed before closing the window. Sakura meanwhile stood up and walked to her closet then proceeded to take out the change screen from her closet and set it up in the corner of her room.   She got the change screen 4 months before her 13th birthday when she noticed her developing body, that way she would not have to ask her guardians to leave while she changed.

Once it was set up Sakura went over to the dressing draw and took out a pair of printed slacks then back over to her closet wear she grabbed an oversized Gray jumper, pale pink scarf ugg boots and gloves then walked behind the change screen and changed out of her school uniform and into her outfit.

Yue smiled closed his wings around himself then the Clow symbol appeared under his feet before he pulled back his wings now standing there in his moon robes instead of his uniform.

Sakura playfully glared at her lover.

“Show off” she called

 Then stuck her tongue out at him.

Yue Chuckled.

“Very funny Mistress now PLEASE stick that tongue back in your mouth before I myself am tempted to do something about it”

Sakura smiled but blushed.

The 16-year-old then walked over to her desk draw and opened the top draw and took out the book that was once the clow book but was now the Sakura book unlocked it with her key and shuffled through the cards until she came upon the two she needs.

“OK Shield, Fiery I need you both” said Sakura.

The 2 cards in question floats up out of the deck and hover in front of her face. Yue slipped Sakura’s bag off his shoulder and opened the front pocket.

“In you both go” he told them.

They were both reluctant as they were being asked by Yue instead of the one they are governed under Cerberus.

“Come on guys please?” asked Sakura.

They nodded and did as their Mistress asked and flew into the front pocket of her school bag, Yue zipped the pocket closed.

Sakura where’s your Key?” asked Yue.

“Here” she said handing it to him.

“Why?” she asked     

Yue smiled and pulled a thread of moonlight from thin air.

She had seen him do something like that when he was using his bow and arrow but never knew he could do it for anything else he then slipped the key on the strip of moonlight walked over to Sakura and placed it around her neck once more.

“Shall we go my love?” he asked.

Sakura smiled

“In a minuet” she told him.

The 16-year-old headed out of her Room only to come back moment later with a blanket stuffing in into her school bag, Yue flung the bag over his shoulder once more while Sakura walked over to her window and opened it, Yue lifted her into his arms and flew out Sakura then reached out and closed the window Yue then flew all the way to Tokyo tower.

Coming upon tower, Yue landed atop the tower floor and set Sakura on her feet. And handed her, her school bag, Sakura smiled at him and unzipped her school bag taking out the blanket and laid it out. Sitting down on the blanket he gently pulled Sakura down and settled her in-between his legs his wings still out blocking his star from the cool winds. He moved Sakura’s bag set it beside them, Sakura took the key off from around her neck hen took out both cards.

“Shield Fiery, Shield protect us from the cold winter winds Firery keep us warm from the winter chill   Key of the star, with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! Shield Fiery”

They both appeared the shield formed herself into a dome like shield then Firery Formed a glowing warm amber around them and entwined with the shield dome.

“Oh that feels much better” said Sakura.

As she her star staff down next to her school bag 

“Warm yet my love?” asked Yue

Sakura tilts her head back smiled and gave him a dazed loving look.

Sakura unzipped her school bag and got out her lunch and her drink popping the lid from the thermostat and took a sip of the warm liquid she closed her eyes savoring the taste.

“Open up Sakura”

She opened her eyes and saw a piece of fish, opening her mouth Yue fed her, he continued to do this until all her lunch was gone Sakura packs away her lunch and put it along with the half empty thermostat back in her bag, then tilts her head back to look at him

“It’s YOUR birthday Yue you are the one that should be spoilt not me” said Sakura.

She tuned in his arms straddled his lap and wraps her arms around his neck

Wrapping his own arms around his star he said

“Spending my time with you IS the best gift I could ever ask for.”

“Even if the morning was dampened by Showron?” she asked.

“Even if that” he told her.    

“Say what DO you want to do to Celebrate you what 1004th birthday?” asked Sakura.

“I’m Celebrating right now” he told her.

 Sakura laughed and kissed him before resting her head on his shoulder.

“Well as much as I would LOVE to stay here in your arms and wings all afternoon I have a mountain of homework to be done.”

 “Very well my darling Star Mistress let me get you home”

He then proceeds to stand up with Sakura in his arms making Sakura give a Squeal of Surprise he reaches down and slings her school bag over his shoulder then picks up the staff and hands it to Sakura.  

Setting her down for the moment Sakura turned to face the two cards

“Shield Fiery I command you to return to your powers confine Shield and Fiery” Card!”

So with Shield and Fiery in their card forms Sakura to Yue’s surprise stuffed the cards down the front of her shirt and the returned her staff to its dormant form and placed it around her neck once again.

“Interesting place to put the cards, mistress” he said as he finished rolling up the blanket and putting it in Sakura bag

Sakura Laughed and jumped into his arms shifting her so he was holding her bridle style he spread his wings and took off into the cool day back to Sakura’s house.

*****Avalon house*****

Once again Yue took to his own personal door way once in Sakura’s bedroom he set her down and closed the window while Sakura took off her key unlocked the book took out Shield Fiery from the place within her bra and set them in the book, locked the book again and placed it in the draw. Yue set Sakura’s bag down by her desk and pulled out the desk chair for Sakura, taking a seat she felt him push her chair in. suddenly the bottom draw, of her desk which she dubbed Kero’s draw opened and Kero popped his head out.

“About time you two got back how was your afternoon?” he asked them.

“Awesome” said Sakura

“But now I need to get to work so can you head down stairs with Yue?” she asked him.

“Sure” said Kero.

“I’ll put the blanket away” said Yue

He unzipped her school bag and took out the blanket 

Flying out of the draw Kero transformed into Cerberus and headed out of Sakura’s room Yue pressed a kiss to the side of Sakura’s head before following his brother out of his Mistress’s bedroom.

The Pair ventured down the hall with Yue stopping to put the blanket back in the cupboard then they proceeded down the stairs and into the living room Yue walked over and sat on the sofa. So for the rest of the late afternoon he and Cerberus talked about the event that took place at Eli’s place. They could feel Sakura upstairs doing her homework but the feelings she felt drawing the school hours about Li’s return were creeping back within her.  So they could feel the anger building within her and it affected them as the event played on in their own mind. Around 6:00 the door opens and Aiden immediately feels the anger and hatred in the room.

“What happened?” he asked the moon and Sun guardian’s.

Suddenly he hears his Daughter’s voice.

“HE’s back,” said Sakura.

Aidan looked towards the staircase to see Sakura standing on the stairs.

He closed the door.

“I’ll just put this in the fridge and I’ll be back”

So he walked off into the kitchen while Sakura walked into the living room and over to the sofa and sat next to Yue, Aidan walks in

 “You mean Li’s back?” asked Aidan.

Yue, Kero and Sakura nods their heads yes.

“How could he do this, when he left, he left me broken it felt like I was living in hell, so finally after 3 years, I’m happy again I’ve got someone who loves me, and I know would die before ever hurting me my life’s perfect, now he comes back and it’s like living in hell again” cried Sakura

Aidan bit the inside of his cheek.

“What was his reason for returning?” asked Aiden.

“He wanted a second chance he said he came back for me” said Sakura.

“So he thought after 3 years you would be waiting for him when he finally returned to japan?” asked Aiden.

Sakura nodded and sighed.

Feeling her sadness Yue wrapped and arm around her Shoulders while Cerberus walked over to his mistress and rests his head in her lap.

“Hello Cerberus” whispered Sakura.

She ran her fingers though his fur and felt him purr.

“Sakura I know a way to help get your mind off this awful day why don’t you help me get the house ready for the party” said Aiden.

Sakura smiled.

“I’d love to dad” said Sakura.

Yue became curious.

“What Party my Mistress?” asked Yue.

She turned to Yue and said.

“Why Julian’s birthday party by the way Yue my Angel would you mind keeping Cerberus out of the house for a while, while we make the sweets for the party?”

“Sure Mistress I can do that but are you both sure you won’t need help?” asked Yue.

“Thank you my love we’ll be find Tori and Julian are coming over to so Tori will be here and because Julian doesn’t yet know about the party I’ll see if he can help you wrangle in the guardian beast”  Sakura said the last part with laughter in her voice.

“I can help with what Sakura?” asked Julian.

As he and his roommate her brother Tori entered the house.

“Dad Tori and I are going to whip up some dessert however you know how difficult it is to make dessert while Cerberus is around so I thought you could help Yue keep Cerberus out of the house while we make the desserts.

“Sure I can help you with this Yue” said Julian.

Yue smiled.

Cocooned himself within his wings and when he pulled them back he was dressed in winter wear.

Sakura just rolled her eyes.

“Alright let’s go” said Yue.

“Care for a ride Julian?” asked Cerberus.

“Ah, sure if you’re, OK with it?” said Julian.

“I would not have asked otherwise” said Cerberus.

Julian smiled.

So Yue walked over to Sakura and kissed her goodbye then left with Julian and Cerberus once outside Julian climbed onto Cerberus’s back then Cerberus and Yue took to the skies.

* * *

 

*****10 to 15 minutes later******

They all felt the magic coming from the living room and went to greet their friends as they stood in the arch way The Clow symbol appeared and seconds later  their friends Madison and Eli.

“Hey you two just in time the birthday men have just left” said Sakura.

She took their hands and dragged the both of them into the Kitchen.

“Sakura would you mind heading down into the library and grabbing the decorations sweetheart?” asked Aiden.

“Sure you guys want to give me a hand?” she asked.

“Sure just let me give these to your dad there are some party food that is sour and Yue loves bland and sour food” said Eli

He then handed the bag off to Aiden

Sakura gave him a puzzled look.

“But Eli, Yue don’t eat” said Sakura.

“Just because he don’t eat daily dose not mean he doesn’t eat unlike us humans Yue doesn’t need to eat three times a day he only likes to eat if there is a celebration  but if your to make him something sour or bland he’ll eat it’s the type of food as well he’s very fussy” said Eli.

Aiden chuckled.

“Sounds like Sakura she can be a fussy eater when she wants to be”

Sakura stood there her mouth hung open.

“DADDY” she screeched.

Then stomped off down to the old library in the basement with the sound of everyone’s laughter echoing behind her she made her way down the steps and into the library she made her way through the shelves. Moment later she heard Eli and Madison come down the stairs calling her name.

“Hey Sakura where are you” they called.

“Here” she called out.

Following their friends voice they found the young Clow mistress at the back of the library where the bags were, grabbing the bags they each headed back up the stairs, walking into the kitchen they set the bags down on the chairs.

“Hey dad where do you want these put up?” asked Sakura.  

“In the living room dear” said Aiden.

While he and Tori began setting out the party food by setting the food in bowls and on plates, Sakura Madison and Eli began putting up the birthday decorations of lavender and white for Yue with Julian having snow, white decorations She even hung a banner up on the arch way of the living room that said Happy birthday Yue and Julian.  After directions were placed around the living room as it was getting cold, Sakura put the heater on.

“Yo, Sakura can you Madison and Eli move some of the furniture out of the way so dad and I can get the table in the living room” said Tori.

“Sure thing Tori” said Sakura.

So once   the furniture had been moved and the tables in place Aiden and Tori began bring out the bowls and plates of food and setting up the table once that was done Tori went to call Julian and said that they could return  to the house as the desserts were done and it was going on 7:00 now anyway.

* * *

Returning back to the Avalon house they were surprised to see the house in darkness.

“What going on Tori asked us to return and now it seems no one’s here?” asked a puzzled Julian.

“I don’t know Julian but stay behind us” said Yue.

He formed a ball of energy as a source light and turned the handle of the front door the trio then entered the home and suddenly felt the temp rise.

“They have to be here they would not have left the heater going and didn’t Tori say they finished desserts so they have to be here” said Cerberus

Both he and Yue kept a protective stance in front of Julian incase anything was out of the ordinary, together they moved though the house, Yue shined the ball of light in the kitchen everything was as it should be yet when he shined the light in the living room something was off so using the ball of light he searched for the light switch finding it he flipped it on and the trio got the shock of their life as everyone yelled out.

“Surprise”

Second later Sakura was running over to Yue and jumped into his arms, the moon guardian hosted her up so she would not fall and took a better hold of her one arm held her just her ass while the other came around her upper back and placed his hand between her shoulder blades.

“What all this for Mistress?” asked Yue.

“Yeah Sakura what’s going on?” asked Julian   

“Look up” was all she said

They did and saw a banner with their names on it saying happy 23rd and 1004th birthday Julian and Yue

They both smiled.

“Thank you my star this is very thoughtful of you” said Yue.

He kissed her forehead then set her on her feet only for her to be pulled into Julian’s arms for a hug and a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you Sakura but you really didn’t need to go through all this trouble but I am grateful you wish to help me celebrate” said Julian

Sakura then grabbed their hands and pulled them further into the room and sat them on the sofa before taking her place on Yue’s lap just then they saw a small teddy bear fly into the room an over to the table.

“Kero you may have some sweet but there better be enough for everyone else and DON”T go pigging out on Yue’s  SWEETS, or I WILL find enough magical power  to summon the souls from both Eli and my farther and summon Clow reed himself to tame you and get you to behave” Sakura threatened.

Eli and Aiden looked at her with shocked looks.

“Hey as much as I wish for my threat to be valid I’m NOT that POWERFUL” said Sakura.

As she saw the looks her father and Eli were giving her.

“But you would if you could?” Yue asked her.

“In a heartbeat my moon Angel” said a smiling Sakura    

  Madison and Eli each raised an eyebrow.

“Angel” said Madison

Sakura saw her give the couple a sly smile.

“That’s NOT what you called him earlier Sakura” said Eli

A smirk upon his face

Blushing, a deep red Sakura hid her face in her hand

The couple laughed.

Her father Yue Tori and Julian all looked at one another wondering what was going on.

“I believe you exact words were can’t keep my moon…….” 

Eli didn’t get to finish his sentence because just then two pillows, came flying his and Madison’s way

 “Shut up guys and put some music on and let’s get this party started” said Sakura

 Madison laughed and walked over to the CD player and put some soft music on while everyone got up and began getting plates and filling them up with party food and sat around chatting about anything and everything, while  soft music, played in the background.  An hour later was gift giving Yue was shocked that he even got a gift each from everyone.

“Now don’t take this is an insult but Yue you are one HARD person to buy for” said Madison.

“No offence taken Miss Taylor and in truth I’m not one for material things just spending my afternoon with my shining star and this party is gift enough” said Yue.

Who was chomping down on the sour worms and sour rings?

Once the gifts were open with Julian getting a painting kit some new bunny looking slippers a sketch book and pencils and a few other knickknacks, the last to give Yue a gift was Sakura she blushed when she handed him a small box he untied the white ribbon and lifted the lid to show a star broach hanging on a chain and in the centre was a picture of Sakura herself.

“It beautiful my star thank you” Yue whispered.

He leans over and kissed her.

Pulling back she snuggled into his chest lifting the necklace from the box he set the box aside and put the necklace around his neck. So after the gifts were done they moved onto the cake and hot drinks.

Around 9:00 the party began winding down Eli and Madison left the same way they entered leaving the family Yue and Julian to clean up as Eli needed to get Madison home.  Yue and Julian insisted on helping as did Kero. Half way through cleaning up Yue noticed Sakura was gone. 

“Hey where did my star go?” he asked.

“Out back taking out the trash Yue” said Tori.

Yue stopped getting the decorations down and slipped out back. He found Sakura standing in the middle of the back yard looking up at the full moon and stars he walked up behind her. Sakura sighed as she felt arms wrap around her waist and lent back against the strong chest of her moon Guardian.

Leaning down he whispered in her ear.

“Thanks for the surprise party my beautiful blossom”

Sakura smiled.

I’m glad you had fun” she told him.

Seeing his Star still watching the night sky

He asked.

 “Want to go flying?”   

He saw her nod and lifted her into his arms releasing his wings he took to the cool night air, they flew over the houses.

“So where, are you taking me my moon Angel?" she asked him.

Yue just smiled and continued flying however Sakura saw WHERE they were heading and smiled.

* * *

Yue landed atop the tower and set Sakura down on her feet taking his hand she led him over to the edge. They sat down Yue’s legs hanging off the edge with Sakura wrapped up in his arms; she  took out her bun and shook out her medium brown locks and then rests her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Yue smiled down at her.

 _My beautiful star_ thought Yue.

 Sakura feeling Yue watching her opened her eyes and looked at him.

“What?” she asked.

 “Nothing” said Yue.

 Sakura just smiled and shifted, so now she rested her head on his lap, while the rest of her body lay about 2 to 3 inches away from the edge of the tower, Yue watched her while  running his hands through her hair .

“Mistress would you like to see the stars up close?” he asked her.

“How” she asked curiously.

“Come on I’ll show you” said Yue.

Sakura then sat up while Yue stood up and held out his hand, Sakura took his hand and Yue pulled her up off the ground, after that he wrapped his arms around her and flew off into the sky.

He flew up high.

“Cover your face Mistress where going through the clouds” said Yue.

Sakura buried her face into Yue’s neck, just as Yue broke through the first cloud she kept her face covered in Yue’s neck. Finally Yue broke through the last cloud, after he broke though he looked at Sakura.

 “Mistress you can look now” said Yue.

 Sakura pulled her face away and gasped.

Surrounding, them was a blanket of darkness and billions of stars.

 “Wow Yue it’s breathtaking” said Sakura.

“They shine only for their mistress,” said Yue.

Just then the moons cast its glow on them both,

“Just as the moon shines only for its guardian,” replied Sakura.

Yue smiled.

They stayed there for an hour, before heading back, When they got back, it was 10:00, so Yue flew to Sakura’s room and let himself in using the window, he checked the bottom draw, and saw Kero asleep; he set Sakura on her feet.

Sakura smiled.

 She walked over to her dresser and took out her undergarments then walked to her closet, and took down her pink winter long sleeved gown, before making her way to the change screen that was still set up in the corner stepping behind it she changed into her night gown.  When she stepped back out, she found Yue sitting on her double bed.

The couple smiled at one another.

As Sakura walked over to the bed, lifted the covers and slipped in underneath, Yue got off the bed, he kissed his star good night. He was about to walk out of the room when he heard Sakura’s voice.

“Stay” she whispered.

Yue stopped and turned back,

“Sakura my love I DON’T think your father would like that” he told her.

Sakura giggled.

“ON the covers not under my sweet angel”

Yue thinned his lips but did as she asked so still in his winter clothes Yue pulled his wings forward and changed into his moon robes before pulling them back and making them disappear, he turned the light off before walking over to the left side of the bed and laying down Sakura immediately snuggled closed to her Moon god and closed her eyes

* * *

 *****Half an hour later*****.

 Their sleeping portions changed Yue lay on his bag one arm around Sakura who had her head on his chest and his other arm behind his head yet he could not sleep as the day’s events flooded his mind once more       

Yue’s silver-blue eye cat eyes narrowed in the darkness of his girlfriend’s bedroom. _How could he come back after 3 years, of not wanting anything to do with my beautiful star mistress_ , _all he did was hurt her once more_  Yue thought angrily as he gently tighten the arm around Sakura the teen moved in her sleep but did not wake.

Just then he heard a noise and looked towards the door and saw it open and stiffened up as he saw Aiden head peak inside the light of the full moon illuminated the room so the man could see clearly and what he saw was Yue lying on the bed WITH his daughter his eyes narrowed a bit before whispering.

“Sakura had a trying day Yue and needs you so I’ll let this slide but JUST for TONIGHT”

Yue gulped but nodded.

Aiden stepped back and headed for his own room with the glass of water in his hand as he had just been down to get a glass of water and when he returned he thought to check on Sakura to see if she had return as he and Tori suspected Yue had taken her for a fly when they did not return in side after 10 to 15 minutes of being outside as it was 10 in the evening

THE END

* * *

Finished it on 8/1/16

 


End file.
